Rising Sun
by Forever-Liz
Summary: What would have happened if Edward never came back to Forks, WA? *GASP* perish the thought! Would Bella and Jacob have continued to grow and blossom? This is New Moon... minus the hallucinations, cliff diving, and sparkly visitors. Cue the wolves...LEMONS
1. Breaking Bella

**Rising Sun**

+-+-+

**A/N: **_** For my bestie, Kitty Kat, 'cause she's not feeling well and needs a little BxJ action to make her feel all better. You are my real life Alice! I love you long, time, Kat. You complete me!**_

_This was my FIRST FF, so please go easy on me. It's not cannon, and a tad OOC for the two of them, but this is my story from my warped, twisted mind, AND it's what my bestie wanted. I aim to please. I welcome suggestions for improvements... thanks for taking the time to read this little story. I hope you enjoy it._

_**I am proud and ecstatic to announce that I gots a real life Beta! SQUEEE! My heartfelt thanks and love to Dizzygrl28 for taking my hot mess and making it less of a mess and so much hotter! I {heart} you, Mel!**_

_**As always... I own nothing, except 2 of the best, perviest friends a gal could want!!**_

_(*I also don't own the concept of "unicorns". _That_ belongs to angstgoddess003 and WA! See end A/N for a WA definition of "unicorns")___

+-+-+

_**What would have happened if Edward never came back to Forks, WA? (*GASP* perish the thought!) Would Bella and Jacob have continued to grow and blossom into something hot and sticky? This is New Moon... Minus the hallucinations, cliff diving, and sparkly visitors. Cue the wolves...**_

I feel you

Your precious soul

And I am whole

I feel you

Your rising sun

My kingdom comes

This is the morning of our love

It's just the dawning of our love

"_I Feel You"-Depeche Mode_

Chapter 1-Breaking Bella

**Jacob POV**

_This was a stupid, __**stupid**__ idea! Why did I let Bella talk me into this stunt?!_

My thoughts raced as fast as my heart was pounding as I hurried to Bella's side. She was lying a football field or more away from me, crumpled in a pile on the ground, the motorcycle she'd been riding still roaring and growling as it crushed her tiny, helpless form.

"Bellaaa!!!" I heard my own voice, but it sounded far away and like someone else's.

_God, let her be alright! Please! I'll never forgive myself if she's dead! Or broken! _

"Oh, shit! I _broke_ her! I broke Bella!" This voice sounded much closer and more like my own.

"Bella! Bellaaa! Hold on! I'm coming!" I screamed at her limp body as I sped toward her on my bike. _Damn piece of shit! Go __**faster!**_! In a quieter voice I pleaded, "Please be okay! Please be okay!

After what felt like an hour, but was more like 30 seconds, I reached the spot where my girl was laying, broken.

_**My **__girl? When did she...?_

_Broken because of you, asshat! _

The annoying voice in my head was up to his smart ass ways, and there is only one way to deal with annoying voices: talk back to them.

_Shut it! I have the rest of my life to blame myself for killing or maiming my girl. I need to focus!!_

I tossed the bike off her slight frame, and her words from weeks ago rang in my ears...

"_Careful, Jake, let me help you with those bikes, they're really heav.... Damn, Jake when did you get so... strong?"_

I recalled my smart ass thought at the time, grateful for the umpteenth time for my mental filter: _Uh, somewhere between you getting your head stuck up Edward Cullen's ass and him leaving you a broken and empty zombie. _

Yeah, I was real thankful for the filter right about then. That may have been what I was thinking, but thanks to the filter, all I said was, _"I dunno?"_ shrugging off how the way she noticed my "abilities" made my insides feel like goo.

_Goo, Black? What? Did you grow a vag while you were growing muscles? Geesh! Could you _be_ more of a chick?_

Ignoring the 'Voice', I didn't bother to shut off the bike and knelt over her, trying to decide what I should do.

_I bet you _Edward _would know what to do..._

_Shut it, you moron! I don't need you bringing him into this! Stupid, nagging voice-in-my-head!_

"Bella! Oh, geez! Oh, please say you're okay!" Blood was seeping from a wound on her head near her hairline, and my hand carefully reached out to her, not wanting to hurt her any worse than she already was, but desperate to see if she was all right. Just as I was about to touch her, her eyes fluttered open.

Cloudy and unfocused she croaked out, "Jake? What happened?" She was trying to sit up, clearly unaware of her injuries. She reached up to feel the warm blood oozing from her head and sucked in a pained breath that sounded more like a hiss. "Oh, my go... Damn! That hurts! What the...? DAMN! What happened?" She almost sounded more pissed than hurt. That was fine; pissed I could deal with, hurt, not so much.

Taking off my shirt and pressing it to her head, which only made her hiss again, I tried to get her to stay put.

"Bella, stay still, you fell off the bike and hit your head. Are you alright?" I tried my best to get her to stay the hell still, but that was a losing battle. She was sitting up and staring at me like I had three heads. I knew I had to get her out of here and checked out at a hospital, so I formed a quick plan.

"Bells, stay here. I'm gonna go get the truck. Don't move, okay?"

She nodded in agreement, but still tried to get up. She's stubborn, my girl is.

_Again with the 'My girl' shit. You'd better stop before it gets out of hand._

_Yeah? Well, you'd better_ shut it _before I get a lobotomy and have you cut out of my head!_

With that, I reminded Bella in my sternest voice, "I mean it, Bells! _Don't move!_"

She nodded to me that she wasn't going anywhere and I got up and turned in the direction of the truck. Looking back at her to make sure she was staying put, I took off, no, not on the bike, but running.

I really shouldn't have done that, but I was way faster than that piece of crap bike, and my girl needed help fast.

The pain-in-the-ass-voice couldn't help himself.

_Uh-what did I say abou..._

I growled at it.

_Shutting._

I reached the truck in no time, jumping in and barreling over to her. When I got back she looked alert, but like she was trying desperately not to pass out again or hurl. She looked up to me with those big, glossy doe eyes, and I almost lost it. Yep, insides equal goo.

I took a moment to collect my inner chick, locking that shit firmly away, and started inventory.

Okay... she's alert and sitting up, so she probably doesn't have a back injury. She's not talking much, but when she did she sounded fine so I don't think there's any brain damage.

_Well, no more than usual._

I mentally chuckled at my own joke and apparently my humor registered on my face because Bella tensed and demanded, "What? What's so funny, Jacob Black? I nearly break my neck on these retarded motorcycles of yours and you're _laughing_ at me? Nice."

"Oh, no, Bells! I wasn't laughing at you..." Just as I was starting to get defensive I heard her giggling. I looked up to see her looking at me mischievously. She was teasing me! That had to be a sign of being okay, right? Well, that, or serious brain injury. I needed to get her out of here.

Just then she stopped making that adorable sound and sat staring at me all intense and shit.

_Whoa! What's _that _about?_

What Bella said next was almost more than I could bear. "Wow, Jake. You're kinda beautiful, you know."

~*~

**BPOV**

My head was pounding, blood was pouring down my face and neck, and I had this throbbing pain in my wrist, but all I could think of was how frickin' beautiful Jake was. With or without clothing.

Then I had to go all Special Ed and before I could stop them, the words came pouring out of my mouth like verbal vomit, "Wow, Jake. You're kinda beautiful, you know."

_What the...??!! Why the hell did I just say that out loud? _ _I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

_I really am losing it!_

"Come on, Bells, let's get you some help." Once again, Jake wrestled an awkward moment to the ground and pinned it there.

_Wish he'd wrestle me to the ground and... Whoa! What the hell is my problem??!! I have serious issues. I fall and hit my head and turn into a nympho who is lusting after her best friend? How many brain cells did I destroy with that little motorcycle stunt?_

"Bells? Earth to Bella? Man, I'm thinking you hit your head pretty hard. We'll be at the ER in a few minutes. Relax, but don't fall asleep; I heard that was bad with a head injury, or some shit like that." Jake's voice snapped me back into reality.

"NO! No ER! Charlie would kill us! Think about it, Jacob. We can't go to the ER. Besides I'm fine, really. Just a little flesh wound, honestly. Please!" Panic raced through my body and found its exit in my voice. Jake looked a little panicked himself.

Finally, after a long pause, he agreed. "You're right. Charlie would kill us, but not before he beat the shit out of me, and I deserve it. Bells, I am so sorry! I had no business letting you get on that bike alone! Damn, I'm such a dumb ass! Are you sure you're okay with not going to the ER? 'Cause I'll take you, Charlie or no Charlie." What he really meant was 'painful death or no painful death'.

I tried to compose myself in order to be as convincing as possible. "Really, Jake, I'm fine. Just take me back to your place so I can clean up, okay? Promise me."

"Sure, sure. We'll just go back to my place and then I'll bring you home later as long as you don't have a concussion or anything. Don't go belly up on me, okay?" Jake's reply sounded more like a question than an order.

My shirt was covered in blood, and I could only imagine what my face looked like. It was all I could do to keep conscious and not puke all over the floorboard of the truck.

_Don't kid yourself, Swan. With your luck you'd probably aim for the floorboards, but end up hurling in his lap. Mmmmm, his lap._ _I can think of some other things I'd like to have on his lap._

My gaze hovered over his lap and I felt him shift under my stare. I let my eyes roam up to his incredibly ripped, incredibly bronze stomach.

_Six pack my ass! More like a 24 pack! Damn! And that chest! Wow. He has beautiful... pecs? I know those are man boobs, but DAMN! Can I just curl up in all that and stay there forever and ever?_

With that last thought of spending eternity in Jacob Black's torso I sighed, _audibly sighed_, and not just an 'I'm exhausted from almost being killed in a motorcycle accident today' sigh. I'm talking about a 'Holy Hell, he's hot!' sigh. Just my luck, Jacob seemed to be able to tell the difference between the two because he looked over at me with this dark, intense look. Okay, it was lust, plain and simple. He caught me staring at all his yummy man parts.

I looked away as fast as I could, but there was no denying that he had caught me lusting after him. That would have been enough for me to will the seat of the truck to open up and swallow me whole, but I had a thought. It was a crazy thought, but a thought nonetheless; Jake was looking at me the same way I was looking at him, with _lust._

~*~

**Jacob POV**

I got Bella back to the res without any more problems.

She surprised me by staying awake. I was sure she had some sort of concussion, but she didn't seem drowsy at all. When I looked over to check on her I was a little, okay, hell, I was a LOT shocked to find her staring at my crotch and biting her bottom lip. _That_ didn't help the whole situation I had going on _down there_.

For months now we'd been hanging out in my garage; working on the bikes, shooting the breeze, and avoiding the obvious... Bella was messed up, and it was all because of that prick, _Edward_.

Is it possible to hate and be indebted to someone all at the same time? Because, damn if I wasn't. I didn't want to have any positive feelings towards the frickin' bloodsucker either. How could I _not_ hate him for doing this to my girl? Hell, as scary as it was for me to think that I'd broken her today that was nothing compared to the shattered pieces he'd left her in. At least the injuries she received from her time with me would heal; at least I hoped they would.

_I'm beginning to wonder. She is acting all loopy, and _why_ is she staring at me like that?_

Was she ogling?_ Yes, _she was ogling my stomach and chest now. She must have really hit her head_ hard. _This situation was getting bizarre, but _DAMN! I hope she never stops looking at me like that! If she keeps this up then I'm going to have to take a quick shower when we get to res to take matters into my own hands. _

_Focus, Jacob. FOCUS!_

Like I said, for months now we'd been hanging out, and I'd spent the last four months trying my damnedest to not stare at her ass…and failing. _What? I'm a guy. Enough said._ I guess I thought I was being all secretive and James Bond about sneaking looks as she'd walk away, or when she'd get up from sitting in the Rabbit, but she caught me staring more times than I can count so eventually I just stopped hiding the fact that I thought she was the hottest thing on two legs. Or four. Or eighteen. No, she wasn't just hot, she was beautiful. She did things to me that made my 108.7 degree body temp get even hotter, just by looking sideways at me, or up through those ridiculously long eyelashes of hers. But my favorite Bella-ism... her lip biting.

_Oh, man... Don't think about the lips. Don't do it. Don't! Too late._

Yep. My painfully tight pants got impossibly tighter. And it was moments such as these that I was almost grateful to that fucker Edward Cullen. It was because he didn't have the balls to stick around and be a man that I got to pick up the pieces he left her in, and she was finally beginning to let me put her back together.

That was until _I_ broke her today. I mean, it's a different kind of broken, but broke is broke, right?

_Hey, broken ain't so bad, buddy. Isn't there a saying: You break it, you buy it?_

_Shut it. One more word from you, Mr. Voice-inside-my-head, and it's Lobotomy time._

I _so_ wanted to buy into that shit.

Broken or not. Especially when she was looking at me with ... with what? With _Lust._

Yep. I was _so_ taking a shower when we got to the res and she was settled comfortably on the couch.

**A/N: As per the genius AngstGoddess003 in Wide Awake: "Unicorn"- a mythical, magical and often times reclusive beast depicted as a beautiful horse with a single horn in the center of it's forehead. It is also a slang term for orgasms, which also tend to be mythical, magical, and reclusive in real life. ;) **

**Enjoy and review, please? Reviews get Jake in the shower. Wet and soapy... **


	2. Revelations

_**A/N: I failed to mention that this is a one shot that grew into a monster. I never intended to do "Chapters", but was told that it read better with them... So here they are, but they are few in number. If you're still reading, then, WOW! Thank you, and I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story so far. (I'm no mind reader!)**_

_**As always, SM gets all the glory, I just get to bask in the afterglow... *sigh***_

Chapter 2- Revelations

BPOV

Jacob got me back to the res and gave me some privacy to clean myself up. As much as I could with a still oozing head wound.

I went into the tiny bathroom and stripped my macabre looking shirt gently over my head. Up until this point I had still had Jake's shirt pressed to my temple. It was both comforting and disorienting to have his smell scent that close to me, surrounding me and. I was reminded of the moments just before the damned bike had taken off...

Jacob was giving me some last minute instructions, "Now, hold on to the choke, and don't, DON'T use the back break! Do you hear me Bells?" He mumbled something under his breath about being special-ed for letting me talk him into this stunt.

I would have been paying closer attention if he hadn't smelled so darn distracting! Only one other person had driven me to distraction by their mere scent.

_But we don't think about that, now! Look. Now look who's special-ed. Why do I have to go and screw_ everything _up? Run away, Bella. Don't go there. Don't think of _him._.._

"BELLA!" Jake's gruff voice brought me back from my unhappy place. When I looked up at him I was hurled to another place altogether, .

Aa _very_ happy place, at that. A place where Jacob's beauty surrounded me, just inches from my face. I could feel his inky black mane of hair as it swept against my cheeks. Like black cornsilk kissed by the breeze. I could see his russet skin shining from the sweat that covered his chest in a thin sheen. Between his entirely too delicious scent, a combination of woods, and sweat and a hint of soap left from the shower he probably had this morning, and the intensity of those dark eyes so close to my face... , I was in a very happy place. Add in the rumbling bike purring beneath me and I was fast on my way to the land of '"unicorns and rainbows'"*.

"Bella! So help me...! If you don't snap out of it, I'm going to jerk you off that bike and haul your ass home right this second!"

Maybe it was his scent with a touch of soap that reminded me of his morning shower, or the fact that he had just said the words "jerk" and "off" in a sentence together. It could have been the two combined, but I couldn't get the mental image of Jacob being in the shower...naked...soapy....out of my mind.

"I've got to stop this!" It surprised me to hear my voice. It was so quiet in the tiny house.

I tried to collect my thoughts and figure out when I'd started feeling this way. Wait. How _did_ I feel about Jake?

_Well, he's my best friend, of course._ My answer was sure and confident.

_He knows me better than anyone else._

_Anyone_ else?

The more I thought about it the more the answer was _**yes**_. Jacob knew me better than Renee, certainly better than Charlie, and even better than...

_Say it. Out Loud._

"Edward."

The sound of_ his_ whispered voice in my ears made me jump. For months now I hadn't allowed myself to think his name, much less say it aloud. It was an unspoken understanding between myself and everyone around me that his name was not to be spoken in my presence.

But I _had_ just said his name. Out, out loud. And, and I was still alive. The world was still spinning. The the sky was not falling.

Could it be that the gaping Hole in my chest was shrinking? I felt around inside for the familiar ache that surrounded the raw edges of the 'Hole'. It took a few minutes to actually feel the ache. Being with Jacob dulled the pain, but it was always there. Now I didn't even feel it. Wait. There it was. But, it was different somehow. The edges weren't nearly as raw, barely even tender; and its depth was surprising. It was now just a shallow indent. Like like a pothole. Then it dawned on me:

Jacob was filling in the great canyon that was my heartache. He was, bit by bit, fist full by fist full changing the topography of my heart. Where there was once a bottomless pit of pain, now was now a mere crack,; and that was quickly being covered over.

The pain and emptiness who were my constant companions these past months were gone. The proof was in the fact that I could think of _him,_ Edward, and speak of him and not be crushed by the loss of him.

_But I loved Edward. How can that just go away after a few months?_

I thought about this for a second and then... had a realization. I _had_ loved Edward. A deep and all consuming love, but that kind of love is prone to burn hot and fast; eventually consuming the very ones who loved. What I had felt for Edward Cullen was real, but it couldn't last. It was bound to rage on until every cell was a burning inferno, and then once all the fuel had been charred to ashes those it would fade and cool. Leaving, leaving behind a grey, ashy waste behind. This was the crater that had been my heart.

Jacob had changed that, though. He accepted me for the ravaged burn victim I was and with his wonderful, gentle ways put salve on my wounds. Slowly, so slowly, in fact, that I didn't even realize it, Jacob was filling in the hole. And he was filling it with himself. His, his love.

_Jacob loves me. Jacob loves me!!!_

The thought both crippled me and gave me wings! My next thought had me forgetting how to breathe.

_Jacob- I. Love. Jacob. Too._

My eyes shot up to the mirror. I had to see my face to be sure this was real. The water was still running in the sink from where I had started to clean up; wasted water flowed down the drain as I tried to reconcile my feelings. I moved to turn the faucet off. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Bella?" Jake's voice seemed hesitant. "You okay in there, Bells? I brought you a clean shirt. You know;, if you want to change."

At the sound of his voice my heart began to pound out of my chest. I had to focus to form a coherent sentence. "Uhhh. Thanks, Jake. Give me a sec, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Take your time." Came his typical Jacob response.

It took everything in me to not fling the door to that bathroom open and throw myself into his arms.

_I love Jacob Black. _ _I love him. Like I have loved no other._

~*~

Jacob POV

_What the hell is taking her so long in there?_

Bella had been in the bathroom for the past ten minutes with the water running. At first I thought she'd taken a shower, but then I realized it was the sink. I'd momentarily panicked at the thought of Bella in my shower. Naked…naked and just. Just on the other side of that door. I almost busted it down. Not that it would take much to break it down, not these days. Not at least not for me.

_Don't, dip shit. You're not supposed to even think about the pack around her. She can never know. Remember? Only the mates of pack members can know about the wolves._

_I remember, you pain in my ass voice. Shut. It._

I hated keeping secrets from Bella, but she would never be able to handle this right now. I was just going to wait and be patient. One day she would forget Cullen and I'd be there to step in. Then, then I could tell her my deep dark secret. Not before.

_How long was she going to be in there for?_

I couldn't take it anymore! I called into Bella to check on her and let her know that I had a clean shirt for her to wear, if she wanted it. I was relieved when she answered that it would only be a minute more.

She opened the door a crack for me to pass her the shirt.

"Thanks..." She hid behind the door as it opened, and her eyes stayed glued to the shirt in in my hand. Slowly her gaze traveled up my body to my eyes, pausing for a moment.

And then, ... every fiber in my being coursed with an electricity that made me feel more alive than I ever had. The the earth could've stopped spinning, and the sky. The sky could have fallen around us for all I knew.

I knew she had felt it, too, because she gasped and slammed the door in my face. I heard her lean against the closed door, and it shook from her trembling.

_What the hell just happened? _

My heart was beating faster than usual, and that's pretty damn fast. I backed up against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor. I couldn't see anything except Bella's face before me. It; it was as if it was burned into my mind. I wondered if everything I looked at from now on wouldn't have her image transposed over it; ghosting over my eyesight. I shook my head to try to clear it, but she still remained. It took all the strength I had to not to bust in there and take her in my arms. It was physically painful to know she was this close and not be able to see or touch her. It felt like my world was crashing down around me.

It was then that I knew. I gasped at the realization. Everything I had hoped for and dreamed of had just taken place in a space of a heartbeat. When when I'd least expected it.

_I had just imprinted on Bella._

The thought rocked me to the core and left me speechless and unable to move.

I'm not sure how long we sat like this; her on the bathroom floor and me in the hallway. All I knew is that the girl I loved was in that room, and probably scared to death. I forced myself to stand on wobbly legs and I turned to face the door. Just as I was about to knock, the door slowly opened. And there she was.

Bella. My Bella.

_________

Bella didn't say anything as I led her to the couch. She was in shock. I had no idea what to do or say. How do I explain _this_? I worried that she wouldn't be able to handle all the monster crap so soon _after you-know-who_. I prayed she could, and would.; I I needed her to.

I sat next to her, and tenderly wrapped an arm around her. This might have been an awkward thing to do 30 minutes ago, but not now. Sitting here like this felt as if everything was right with the world. Like, everything was in its rightful place. I looked down at her and asked the one question that I _had_ to know.

"Bella, are you all right?" My voice was just above a whisper.

That one question held so many others: _How's your head? Are you hurt anywhere else? Are you afraid? Did you feel what I felt? Do you love me the way I love you? Can I spend eternity showing you just how much I love you? _ I knew that would really freak her out. So instead, I just asked the one all encompassing, brilliant question. I'm such a jerk.

She was looking up at me. My heart stopped. My breath caught and... I knew. She felt it too.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Yes, Jake."

""Yes, Jake' you're okay, -_**or**_- 'Yes, Jake' like it's a question?" _Man, I am one smooth Mo-fo_.

"Well, I guess both. Yes, I'm okay. I do have a serious headache and my wrist is sore, but that can wait."

As soon as she mentioned the headache I went to jump up to get her some Advil for the pain, but she put her hand on my knee to stop me and gently push down for me to stay where I was.

Her hand sent waves of electric currents through my entire leg. All I could think about was it resting there, everything else faded away. When she moved her hand it felt as if my life force had been taken with it.

She somehow felt this, too, because she moved to touch me again, this time she placed her tiny hand over my own. This gave me the courage to do what I knew I had to. I had to tell her. Everything.

"Bells, we need to talk..."

"I know, Jake." Her eyes never left mine.

"Can I get you something? Water? Advil? Anything?" I wanted to add, _A lifetime of me in your bed?_ But I didn't. I not a _complete_ prick.

"No, Jake. I told you I'm fine, now talk."

And, I did. For hours. I told her everything. I told her about the legend and the pack. I told her about how we were supposed to protect the tribe from the vamps. I expected her to wince when I mentioned her beloved blood suckers, but she didn't. She kept her steady gaze locked on mine. I told her about the imprinting; using Sam and Emily as an example. I expected her to run screaming when I told her that, but she stayed put. Her gaze deepened into...what? _Love._ She loved me. Here I was all scared to tell her these things, scared that she wouldn't be strong enough to handle them. Yet again, my girl surprised me. Not only was she not afraid, she felt the same as I did; and she never even had to say a single word for me to know it.

I loved Bella Swan. And, miracle of miracles, she loved me too.

_**A/N: AWWWW! Fluff! Soooo...? What'd ya think...? More to come- more fluff, more tartiness, and yes, my first lemon-EVER. Be gentle... it was my first time. :)**_

_**Reviews= Puppies? Would you review if I promised you puppies? Well, I'm not promising anything! Besides your mother would kill me if I gave you a puppy! Just review already? Thanx! ~Liz**_


	3. Declarations & More

_**A/N: This is all Bella. Jakey get his turn next chappie, I promise. This is a little lemonade to get me warmed up for the upcoming lemon. I'm so nervous about my "first time"!!**_

_**In case you live under a rock, I just needed to be sure you knew that I own nothing- it all belongs to SM, who changed all our lives when she wrote of sparkly vamps and steamy wolves. Thank you, SM. Thanks ever so much...**_

Chapter 3-Declarations and More

BPOV

I have no idea how long we sat there for. Together. Jake with his arm around me and me with my hand resting on his. We didn't speak; there were no words. What was there left to say?

Jacob Black was a ware wolf, sworn to defend his pack from vampires. He had imprinted on me. Meaning which meant that we would be together forever; sharing a deep, intense, all encompassing desire for one another. Most importantly: Jacob loved me. He'd said so. My heart beat faster just remembering his words.

"Bella, do you understand what 'imprinting' means now? It means that I love you. Forever. Are you okay with that?" He must have known what my response would be, because there was no hesitation or wavering in his voice as he said the words.

"Of course, you big mutt. I love you, too. Forever. Are _you_ okay with _that_?"

With that, Jacob Black took me, Bella Swan, into his arms and pressed me to his massive chest. I never wanted to move from there. Ever. After what seemed like only seconds had passed, he gently pulled back and looked down at me. I knew what was coming, and I wasn't nervous at all. I'd only kissed one other man, but I knew that this man would be the last man I ever kissed. That knowledge gave me the courage and self confidence of a seasoned lover.

He slowly lowered his face to mine; his warm breath lingering and caressing me. My eyes slid close in anticipation of his lips touching mine, but they never did. Instead I heard Jake whisper over my parted mouth, "Are you sure, Bella? We can take our time. We don't need to rush into anything."

Never opening my eyes or moving and inch away, my response was instant, "Shut it, and kiss me, wolf man."

His gasp was cut short when he crushed his mouth to mine. The speed and force of his kiss took my breath away. He kissed me with a passion I had no idea he could possess. His arm tightened around my shoulder, pulling me impossibly closer to him, the feeling of his body against mine heating me up in more ways than one.

His other hand slipped out from beneath my hand and reached up to my neck where it tangled its way into my hair. Moaning, I turned to him so that I was facing him and my hands pressed against his chest. The feel of his muscles beneath my hands was overwhelming and had me moaning, once again. Jacob replied with his own deep throaty groan, and my hands slid up behind his neck, finding their place in his hair.

That hair! I just wanted to curl up in it and get lost there.

_So soft, and long. He will _never_ cut this hair!_

Jacob's lips continued to move over mine, and when his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, I couldn't help myself, I whimpered. He crushed me closer to him and his hand caressed my back and sides, but he kept one hand entangled in my hair.

_He must like my hair as much as I like- no, _love_ his. I guess I won't be cutting my hair either..._

I kind of chuckled at that thought, and Jake pulled back just an inch, and away, I ached at the loss of his lips on mine; this time the my moan was one of discomfort.

"What's so funny over there?" Jacob's voice sounded hurt, but the wily look on his face told me he was teasing me. "Do I kiss funny, or something?"

I was breathing too heavily to carry on a conversation, not to mention that all I wanted at that moment was his lips firmly on mine. Staring at his lips as he spoke didn't help matters any. All I managed to growl out was, "No..." before I pressed myself against him again, wrapping both arms as tight as I could around his neck, as I could and roughly covered covering his mouth with mine. Shocked for a moment, Jake let me lead the kiss, but within moments I felt his tongue pressing against my lip again. I met his tongue with my own, carefully at first, but then need overtook caution, and we kissed greedily.

Our kisses became more urgent, as did Jacob's hands. He moved, over my back in sweeping circles, covering every inch of my back- from my neck down to the waist of my jeans, and stopping there, maddeningly so. Each time his hands reached my hips I'd deepen our kiss, urging him to move them further down, desperate to feel them on my ass. Just when I thought he'd gotten the point, he'd start the cycle again, and his hands would retreat back up towards my neck.

I was going to lose it. I'd been lusting after this man all day, and needed much more than a back rub from him. So I decided to show him what I needed. Slowly, never breaking our kiss, I shifted from where I was sitting and lifted my leg so I could straddle his lap. His eyes shot open at my boldness, and he _growled_ as I lowered my weight onto him.

_That's right, Wolfie... I gots me some skills... Now be a good boy and play nice._

His hands gripped my waist, then lovingly, tenderly, they trailed along my sides, over my ribs, making my body come alive.

_Oh, a little higher, please. __**Please!! **__Uhhh... no!_

His hands slid back around to my back, and continued the cycle of torture.

I leaned closer, pressing my chest to his, pushing my tongue further in his mouth, and quietly moaning when his tongue met mine just as eagerly. His hands, needing more, slipped down and cautiously moved over the seat of my jeans, tight from straddling him. I gasped at the slight victory of feeling his hands on my ass, and he responded by roughly grabbing me with both hands.

"Uuhhh, Jake,", I"I whimpered in pleasure, then whispered, "_Yesss_."

He continued the cycle of massaging and rubbing, now including my ass, but I wanted _more_. When his hands finally returned to my ribs I arched my head back, breaking our kiss and offering him my neck. He gladly covered it with kisses and licks he had been moments before lavishing on my mouth moments before. His hands continued to linger on my ribs, his thumbs tracing circles and pressing into them. I shifted my weight and rocked over him, and felt him harden beneath me. At that we both gasped, and as his mouth found mine again, his hands gently, tentatively, ghosted over my breasts. Gently, tentatively. His breath shuddered when he felt the soft flesh beneath his strong hands.

"Bella," he moaned, "My Bella." His soft touch was too much and not enough all at the same time. I leaned into his hands, rocking my hips against him again, and he grew even harder in response. I quickly found a rhythm, grinding against his erection, getting lost in the way he was kissing and touching me. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of each other; moaning, gasping, and softly calling the other's name, all the while our need, and the warmth between my legs, growing, consuming.

Jacob broke the silence, whispering as he said between kisses, "Bella. _Uhhh,_ Bella. _Bella,_ we _have_ to stop. We can't do this. Not like this."

Desperate to keep going, I pressed down harder into his lap, and licked his lips in an effort to keep his mouth occupied with something besides words. And it worked. For a minute or two.

His strong hands moves moved to my ribs, and gently pulled me back;, halting my movements over him. When I looked down into his eyes they were dark with lust, but equally so with love.

"As nice as this feels, I can't take much more and I don't want our first experience together to be us dry humping each other, Bella. We both deserve better. I want to touch you,_ God, _do I want to touch you_._ I want to feel your skin on my skin. Not these damn jeans and my old t-shirt.

Besides Charlie will be bringing my dad home soon, and I don't think you want them to find us like this." He was panting from our kisses. That, that and the fact that I was still kissing his neck and along his jaw, planting an errant kiss on his chest as he made his case.

He made a good point. While I was enjoying the friction that was feeding a growing warmth, I wanted more. And, but I surely didn't want Charlie and Billy walking in on us getting..._more. _

So I conceded, and, pressing my forehead, to his I nodded in agreement. He pressed his lips to mine again, letting me know how much he wanted this too. Then, then in a strangled voice he said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. I need to wash the blood and dirt off from earlier. Not to mention I need to calm down if I'm going to be in the same room with you and your father." He grinned a wicked smile, and I brushed his beautiful hair, which was, tangled from my fingers, back from his face. I wanted a good look at that mischievous and glorious face. The face I loved.

I gently climbed off him. When he stood up he pulled me to him; cradling my head against his massive chest. I marveled at how perfectly I fit against him. Breathing deeply he pressed a sweet kiss to the top of my head. As he pulled away his hands slid down down my arms until they held my hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze and headed towards the bathroom. Looking back to give me a last glance; he winked. If that wasn't enough to drive me over the edge, he punctuated the playful gesture with a deep, throaty growl. I sunk down onto the couch before my knees gave out. I was looking forward to a lifetime of hearing that growl. It was my new, most favorite sound in all the world.

__________

As Jake climbed in the shower a feeling of desperation over came me. I hated being even this far from him. Jake's growl echoed in my head, and an idea occurred to me.

I got off the couch and crossed the tiny living room to the kitchen. Picking up the phone, I dialed Charlie's cell phone. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, dad!" I fought to keep my voice calm. "How were the fish biting today?"

"Oh, hey, Bells! They were great. Billy and I each caught eight fish, but mine are bigger." I heard Billy chuckling in the background and mumbling something about how Charlie wished his was bigger.

_Ew... Male bonding is just nasty. _

"What did you do today, Bells?"

I fought the urge to answer his question with:

"_Jacob. Well, almost..."_

Instead I told him half truths. "Jake and I went out for a while, then came back to the res to hang out..."

_And make out, and dry hump, and feel each other up, and make promises of forever to one another._

"...Nothing much. Hey, Dad? I was thinking about staying at Angela's tonight. We haven't had a girl's night in a long time and I miss her. I was thinking that now was a great opportunity for you and Billy to go see that new bloody vampire movie you two have been talking about so much, and since I won't be home to fix dinner, you two could grab a bite to eat, too."

"Hey, that's a great idea, Bells! We can stop by and pick up Jake and make it a 'guys night'!" I panicked for a second. If he did that then my brilliant master plan would be ruined. I had to think quickly...

"Um, Dad, I think Jake said something about going to hang out with the guys from the res tonight." I had to work hard to keep the wavering out of my voice. I was still worked up from all the kissing and touching thanks to Jake and his magic hands…and tongue…and his erection. His _massive _erection!

_Stop right there, Missy. You keep that up and your public servant of a father will see right through you're little story...._

He didn't, though. "Oh, okay. Well, Billy and I will grab some dinner and hit the late show in Port Angeles. We haven't done this in years, maybe in decades. This was a great idea, Bells, thanks."

I almost felt guilty for lying to him and tricking him. _Almost. _ I rushed our goodbyes, telling him I'd be home tomorrow. I knew that since they would be out that late that Billy would just crash on the couch at Charlie's place, and he'd bring him home tomorrow.

That meant an entire night with Jacob. And _more_.

_**A/N: And...cue lemon. Baby lemon, first time and all, remember? You PROMISED to be gentle! Here goes... MORE!**_

_**Review... Please? If you review I may be encouraged to write more stories, but depending on if you think my writing sucks or not, that could be a bad thing or it could be a good thing... So at the very least- review and let me know if I should/shouldn't ever write again. Haha! Okay- I'm shutting.**_


	4. Unicorns

_**A/N- This has been, by far, the most difficult damn thing I have EVER written. It's effing HARD to keep up with body parts, and who's hand is where, and who put what where! Not to mention try to make sure it's realistic and makes sense. Damn, I hope this makes sense! Please review or PM me if something is terribly misplaced or confusing. **_

_This is also one long ass chapter. For comparison: The entire story is 12,800 (or so) words long. This chappie alone: 5,423. Shit, that's almost half the length of the story. I couldn't divide it, though. Once they got down to bizness I had to keep it going._

_**Dizzygrl28- to you I promise to give my first child, just like in Rumpelstiltskin! Hehe! You help turn my hay into gold, after all! GIANT HUGS!**_

_To my bestie, and pseudo beta, Kitty Kat... I'm so glad this story help make you feel better. Thanks for the encouragement and all the texts telling me: "You can so do this, bitch!" I will love you forever!_

_**Sadly, I own none of these fantabulous characters, SM does... and I'm **_**so **_**jealous.**_

_**Thanks for reading, everyone! Declarations and Unicorns for each of you!**_

_**Forever, Liz**_

_Playlist for the yummy goodness that is the lemons: (Played this list on a continual loop) Bad Things- Jace Everett, Come On Get Higher- Matt Nathanson, Damn Girl-Justin Timberlake, Diamonds on the Inside & Forever-Ben Harper, Down-Jay Sean, Down Boy-Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation, Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship, Hands- The Racontuers, I Feel You & I Want You Now-Depeche Mode, Love Sex Magic-Ciara, The Planets Bend Between Us-Snow Patrol, Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden, Your Body is A Wonderland-John Mayer_

Chapter 4-Unicorns

Jacob POV

Steam was filling up the small bathroom as I stood there, staring into the mirror, not really seeing anything. Except _her, _my girl. Moving over me. Arching her back. Her eyes closed as she moaned softly when my mouth covered her lips, her neck.

_Damn, focus, lover boy, you're supposed to be calming down in here not getting more worked up. You've got a three ring circus going on in your pants and Charlie will be here any time now, Don't think he won't notice either- a blind fucker would notice _that_ wood._

The pain-in-my-ass-voice chose now to make a joke and bring up my girl's father. I'd never been grateful for the voice, but there was a first time for everything.

Like feeling Bella's ass in my hands...or the soft flesh of her...

_What...? Is that Bella's voice? Who is she talking to?_

I opened the door a crack and heard her saying goodbye to Charlie and then the phone as it was placed on the cradle. She'd called Charlie.

_Wonder what that was about..._

The voice and Bella's call had pulled me from my thoughts, and I took that time to strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. Neither had helped to relieve the painfully raging hard on I now possessed.

"Down, boy."

I let the hot water run over me, as I tried to control myself. I desperately tried to think of anything that would take my mind off Bella. I stood there, my hands pressed to the cool tiles, leaning forward into the water pouring over me.

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M... _Mmmmm,. _ _Bella_. Okay, the backwards alphabet trick didn't work. Ummm, _try_...kittens, grandma, calculus. Shit, I don't even take calculus!! This shit is_ not _working!

I decided to give up and just get cleaned up and out of there, as quickly as possible. I did _not_ want to jerk off in the shower with my girl 25 feet away. So, so I grabbed the soap and started lathering it over my body, washing the dirt, blood, and mud from the field. The feel of my hands reminded me of Bella's hands moving over my bare chest, her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands fisted in my hair. I groaned at the thought, and my body reacted instantly. My hand wrapped around my cock and began to relieve the painful tension in slow, guilty strokes. This was a losing battle.

_Don't be such a pussy, just do it. What's the big deal? You do it every morning, anyway,_ and _you think of Bella the whole time then too. So, what's the big deal?_

"No," I growled at the voice, "It's not the same, I won't jerk off with her in the other room!" I realized too late that I'd answered the voice out loud. Wincing, I hoped she'd not heard that. The embarrassment of Bella hearing me talking to myself about jerking off should have been enough to make me soft as ice cream on a July afternoon, but no.

I heard the knob click as the handle to the bathroom turned and opened silently. A moment later I heard it close again. I never heard her, but I could feel her. She, she was in the the bathroom. I was totally fucked.

~*~

BPOV

I hung up the phone. My heart was pounding in my chest. Without thinking, I started towards the bathroom, pausing when I heard Jacob's voice echoing off the shower walls.

"No, it's not the same, I won't jerk off with her in the other room!"

My heart stopped beating. I knew it wouldn't start again until I was near him. So so I moved to the door that stood between us. My hand reached out and slowly turned the handle. I wasn't trying to be quiet, it just seemed right to do this with purpose, taking my time.

When I shut the door behind me I was suddenly overpowered by the steam swirling around me, laced with the smell scent of Jacob and soap. It was intoxicating, like a drug. I stood at the mirror, like I had hours earlier. My, my hands planted on the counter, staring in to the reflection. Only, only I didn't focus on my image, but on the image of the shower curtain that would twitch when the hot water from the shower head would hit against it. Everything I wanted in this world was behind that thin sheet of wet plastic. I'd be damned if I wasn't going after it. I had one thought ringing in my head... _Mine._

~*~

Jacob POV

My heart had ceased to beat. It was still in my chest; waiting to see what would happen next. It didn't haverhave to wait long.

Without warning the curtain moved ever so slightly and Bella stepped into the shower with me, clothes and all; she turned to face me. I stood there with my dick in my hands and the biggest look of guilt on my face; I had never been so turned on or so embarrassed in my 17 years.

The water quickly soaked through her clothes, but she didn't move to take them off. She just looked me with those dark eyes and took the two steps to close the distance between us. Her eyes moved over my body and stopped when they rested on my hands. Her gaze whipped up to meet mine, and a smoldering grin slowly spread across her mouth.

It flashed through my mind that she wasn't embarrassed or shocked by walking in on me taking care of my "situation". In fact, from the look of that smirk, I think she rather liked it.

Her eyes never left mine. I felt her hand before I saw it. It covered, covering mine and wrapped wrapping around it. A, and a moan came from deep within some primal part of me at the contact. How that tiny hand could completely engulf my own was unexplainable. But it did. Without a word her hand began to move over mine. It was heaven, and hell.

"No..." my other hand gently stopped her ministrations, "Bella, this is so not how I pictured our first shower together." Her hand struggled to continue its movements. Her free hand moved up my chest and around to the back of my neck and started gently rubbing there.

"Relax, Jacob, no more hesitations. Just let what happens happen. For the first time in a long time - no, I think for the first time ever, - I know what I want. I _will_ love you. You _will_ love me. The only question is will you do so willingly?" Her smirk grew impossibly sexier as she punctuated her question with a raised eyebrow.

A sigh escaped from deep within the core of my being as I breathed her in and surrendered to her love.

"What about Charlie and Billy? They'll be back any minute."

I'd be damned if I was gonna start this shit, only to stop before I was done showing my girl_ just_ how much I loved her.

Her smirk transformed into a wide, shit eating grin and teased me, "Wow, you sure know how to kill a girl's sex buzz. Do we really have to bring my father into this?"

"You think a visual of Charlie is what _I_ want swimming around my head when your hand is wrapped around me, moving like that?"

As if on cue, her hand began to stroke me again, this time with more purpose, and she proudly declared to me, "Um, I took care of that. They won't be back for a while..." For the first time since she stepped in the shower she looked a little shy, almost guilty.

"How long is 'a while'?" I surprised myself that I managed to form a semi-coherent thought and deliver it with her hands on my body.

Sheepishly she confessed. "I called Charlie and told him I was staying at Angela's tonight, and suggested that he and Billy go see a movie and grab some dinner. You know how Billy always crashes on the couch went when they stay out late. I might have also told him that you were hanging with the guys to keep them from coming to pick you up too."

_DAMN!_ My girl was _good_! It seemed that in the five minutes I had been in the shower alone she'd managed to get us a full night together, _alone_.

"So it's just you and me tonight? All night?" I asked. What I really was asking was if she was really sure about this.

"Well, me, you, and my _hand_..." To make her point she squeezed me harder as she stroked.

Grabbing her, I pulled her roughly to me, covering her mouth with mine, and forcing my tongue in her mouth. She groaned against my kisses, and her unoccupied hand roaming, squeezing and gently scratching as she discovered the wet plains of my body, eventually entwining itself in my wet hair.

Desperate to feel her skin as well, I pulled back just far enough to look at her beautiful face.

"Oh, Bella. This could be very dangerous. More dangerous than the bike. Much. Much. More. Are you sure?"

Her answer was fast and left no doubt in my mind that she was sure. She stepped back a step and in one sweeping motion pulled her soaking wet t-shirt and bra over head. She stood before me bare and breathtaking. I had to tell her so.

"You're fucking breathtaking, Bella."

She closed the space between us, pressing every chest to mine. The feel of her breast breasts against my bare skin was the singularly the most pleasurable experience I had ever had...yet.

Hands were _everywhere_. Her back, my chest, her flat stomach, the curve of her hips, my thighs, cupping her ass, my back, her perfect breasts... I couldn't touch her enough, and apparently she felt the same way. Our hands sought each other hungrily.

I found the button of her jeans and undid them with one hand, the other hand continuing to discover her; my mouth following its path whenever it could. Licking, licking and planting desperate kisses all over her. I turned her away from me pressing her back to my chest. My mouth found her shoulder and I bit her gently where her glorious neck joined it. Her gasp of surprised pleasure sent encouraged me and I began kissing and nipping all across her back.

Ever busy, my left hand reached across her torso,- caressing and massaging her right breast. My skilled right hand was lowering the zipper on her jeans. ;I I had no idea how difficult it was to unzip soaking wet jeans,jeans, and I made a mental note to ask if she had any button fly jeans. That shit is hot, and zipper-less...

Once the zipper had been vanquished, I resisted the urge to rip the jeans from her body. Instead, I opted for _more. _ I fingered the waist of her open jeans, softly brushing along the elastic of her panties. She moaned, pressing against me at the feel of my hands on her sensitive skin, and I took that as an invitation to continue. I slipped my hand down under the fabric, and was met by the warmth that was radiating from between her legs. Bella groaned, arching her back to me and spreading her legs a little further apart. She reach reached behind to take me in her hand and continued working her magic that had started everything.

I kissed and licked what skin I could as my fingers explored every inch of her within my reach. She gasped, and then moaned when my fingers brushed over the wet heat between her thighs. Hell, so did I. Needing her naked in front of me, I slowly pulled my hand out from her pants, only to be rewarded by a whimper of utter disappointment from my girl.

I growled into her ear as I bit it gently, "You like me touching you, don't you?"

"Magic. Simply magical." Her response was husky with need.

"Magical? You mean like unicorns and shit?" I teased her, and as I did, I gently, but firmly, pulled her jeans and underwear down over her hips, helping her step out of them.

"Uh-huh..." was Was all she could manage to answer.

"I _need_ to see you. May I look at you, Bella?"

I knew the answer; I just wanted to hear it out loud.

"Yes, Jacob." It came out more like "Um-yes-Jake-huh"

As I turned her towards me she slipped on the pile of wet clothes discarded on the shower floor and. I caught her before she fell, pulling her to me. Truly feeling all of her pressed against my length was more than I could bear. Feeling her naked body pressed against mine, my dick brushing against her thigh, was truly more than I could bear, and it was a nothing short of a miracle that I didn't cum right then and there.

Carefully, I pulled her back from me and held her steady. She was indescribable. It was the first time I had ever wished I could write poetry, or compose music, or paint a portrait, because I had no way to describe how fucking amazingly beautiful she was. True to my special-ed self I said the first thing that came in my head, which was some incredibly romantic shit like, "Wow...just, fucking _WOW_, Bella."

In that moment I thought of a million things I wanted to do to her in that tiny shower at that exact moment. But, considering her lack of coordination and balance I thought it a better idea to move more to a less wet part of the house.

_Like my bed..._

Without a word I reached behind me and quickly shut off the water. The look of confusion registered across her face for a moment, but I swept back the curtain and grabbed the towel off the counter, wrapping it around her dripping, naked frame. It about fucking killed me to cover up that body. I'd give anything to have this woman naked for the rest of her days.

I scooped my girl up and carried her to my room. She was so tiny and light in my arms.

_Be careful not to break her, big dog._

Really? The fucking voice again?

_Fuck off, prick. I got this. _ _By the way... I'm, I'm making that appointment with the brain surgeon for that lobotomy _tomorrow_!_

I was momentarily relieved that I had cleaned my poor excuse for a room yesterday and changed the sheets. I kicked the door with my toe and walked to the bed. I could do this so many ways. Sweet; sweet, gentle, romantic, playful, rough... I went with surprise, and simply dropped her on the bed. She squealed as she fell and was caught by the soft mattress. She giggled as the towel fell from her still wet body and went suddenly quiet.

Then Bella, my Bella, grabbed me and pulled me down over her. Claiming me, and growled growling roughly:

"_Mine_."

~*~

BPOV

I sat there on his bed, naked and exposed, and for the first time in my life I wasn't self conscious. "_Fucking breathtaking_". That's how he'd described me. Jake's always had a foul mouth, I was used to it. But, at that moment, I'd never heard a more beautiful word than "fucking" before in my life. I wanted him over me. Now.

"Mine. Fucking mine!"

I pulled him down to me, and he covered me completely. It was a hurricane of touching, kissing, sucking, biting, grabbing, and licking. He moved over me without any rhyme or plan, just desperate to touch me everywhere. Just when I thought I might explode from need, he stopped.

He shifted his weight to lie alongside of me, the front of his body making contact all along the length of my side. I was confused, until I looked into his face. The lust was being replaced with love, lusty love, but pure, deep love. He propped his head up on one head to be able to see me better.

Then he spoke.

"May I worship you, Bella?"

I nodded my agreement, unable to speak.

He began gently moving his free hand over my body, giving every inch of me careful attention. As his had paid my body homage, his lips sung it's praises; planting reverent kisses and caressing as they followed the path of his hands. I couldn't resist following his lead, and returned the love he showered on me. Touching and kissing, tangling limbs in the process.

When he was satisfied that he had properly and thoroughly worshiped me, he began kissing along my collar bone.

"Mmmm, I love the way you taste. Like vanilla and strawberries. You are delicious. I wonder if you taste like this everywhere?everywhere." He looked up at me through desire filled eyes. This was the look of a man with a purpose, a plan.

He kissed and kneaded each breast, starting with the left and then moving to the right. My hands twisted in his long, wet hair- pulling, urging him to not stop. But he did.

"Don't worry, ladies. I'll be back. I have more pressing issues to tend to. I promise I'll be back." With a maniacal chuckle he kissed his way down my ribs and to my stomach, pausing to lick and tickle my belly button. I scratched and clawed his back with one hand and fisted the other in that black mane of his. Pulling, pulling it to punctuate my desire.

He continued his decent down my body and settled between my legs. Looking up at me he growled, "My, aren't we wet. And I don't mean from the shower we just took together."

Again, I was reduced to whimpers and moans.

"Bella, my love, use your words, Jakey doesn't know what you want if you don't tell him." All the while he was dragging the tip of his nose back and forth along my pelvic bone, his warm breath sending chills throughout my body.

Another groan escaped my lips, this time I was able to cry his name.

"That's it, baby. What do you want? What do you need? Anything, you can have anything and everything you want, just tell me. Please, baby. Talk to me..."

My words, when I finally found them, were broken by the pants heavy breathing that pushed from my chest.

"You. I want you. I want your...I want your mouth on me. _Please, Jacob!" _She moaned, panting between words.

"Okay, baby. You don't have to beg... I want to taste you, too. I just wanted to hear you say it..." He grinned into my hip where he'd frozen to listen to me beg for him.

Slowly he kissed and nuzzled his way to "the 'promised land'", working and worked his magic. My hands grasped the sheets on either side of my hips as I writhed and arched to meet his movements more fully. His lips and tongue found parts of me I had no idea existed. When he added his fingers to the orchestration that was the magic of Jacob Black I thought _I'd_ died and gone to heaven. His fingers and tongue moved in perfect timing, and it had me wondering if this really was his first time. I said as much, too.

"Damn, Jake. Don't stop. Please don't stop! Oh, babe, how..._ uhhhh_. How do you know how to do this? Oh, Jacob, I'm so close..."

The warmth was quickly spreading all throughout my body. It grew and built and just when I thought I might burn up from the heat, my entire body was wracked with shuddering. Magnificent shuddering that started deep within and spreading over every inch of my body, all the way to my fingertips.

I'll admit that I screamed when I came that first time. I screamed and probably would have brought the neighbors running to see if I was being murdered. That is, if there were any neighbors. We lay there. I panted, moaned, and chanted Jake's name over and over in pure ecstasy. As my orgasm subsided, Jake still between my legs, his head rested on my stomach gently kissing and rubbing my belly.

"You're welcome, my love."

~*~

Jacob POV

Bella just kept panting my name, over and over. Bringing her to climax, was singularly _the_ hottest thing I have ever experienced. I'd watched porn, hell, we lived on a reservation, there's not a whole hell of a lot of things for a group of teenage boys to do out here. _But_ we watch porn. Don't all teenaged boys? And, so, I had a pretty good idea how to make Bella climax, but it was all theory. To know that I could actually do it . I made me feel like I was the king of the world, or at the very least, the king of Bella's 'Promised Land'. I couldn't help but respond to her cries with a simple, heartfelt: "Your welcome, my love."

I chuckled quietly at the memory of her whispering that phrase as I made my way down her body. She said it so softly that I thought I was making it up, until she repeated it, only _much _louder as she screamed my name as she came. For as long as I live I doubt that I will ever experience anything as sexy and hot as Bella calling her pussy the "Promised Land" at the top of her lungs. And, yes, she did taste like vanilla and strawberries. Fucking delicious.

"What's so funny now, Chuckles?" Her voice was thick with the satisfaction of what I had just given her.

"Oh, nothing, Moses. Just basking in the afterglow of the 'Promised Land.'"

"Oh my god. Did I say that out loud? I think I might die of embarrassment..."

"No, sweetie. I love it. It's a perfect nickname for you your 'lady parts'..." I had a feeling calling it her "pussy" would be a bit harsh for Bella. I doubted she'd watched much porn. I didn't want to embarrass her any more. Then she surprised me...

"Jacob Black, where the fuck did you learn to do that? That was... '_Fucking_ _WOW_!'"

"A gentleman never reveals his sources..." I was hoping to avoid the _porn _convo...

"That's bullshit, and it's a _reporter _who never reveals his sources... Spill it, Fabio!"

"Fine. But, don't get pissed, okay?"

"Cross my heart."

She made an "X" over her left breast to show she meant what she said. All that did is make my hand ache to fondle the perfect mound. She watched me stare at her as she moved to take my hand that rested on her hip, and moved it to where her hand had just been. She moved her hand with mine, encouraging me to fondle away.

"You _did _promise the girls..." She reminded me gently of the promise I had made earlier.

Then she cleared her throat to encourage me to finish the conversation we were just having.

"Porn. I've watched some porn."

"Some?"

"Damn. A lot. I've watched my fair share of porn, okay? Are you mad?"

She looked at me for a second, and then burst out laughing. That was not the reaction I had braced myself for.

"No, Jake, I'm not mad. First, you're a 17 year old guy. I think porn is, like required, right? Second, I don't think I could ever be mad at you with you doing what you're doing to my boob right now. I do think the right one's a little jealous, though."

Then she winked at me. At the same time she raised her hips off the bed just a little, unconsciously responding to the growing need I was bringing out of her.

Watching my girl respond to my touch I thought of the things I wanted to do to her tonight and every night from now on.

"Your dad's gonna kill me"

"At least you'll go with a smile on your face."

"Bells, you're the one grinning from ear to ear."

"Well, I think we need to even up the score a bit then..."

~*~

BPOV

Jacob's eyes immediately clouded over with desire. He climbed up my body and hovered over me, supporting his weight on his outstretched arms.

"Bella, I want you. I want to be inside you. I need to know what it feels like to have every part of you surrounding every part of me."

He looked to me for permission. Did he really think he needed it after all we'd already done? I wanted this as much as he did. I knew it wouldn't be very comfortable, but I had a feeling what was coming was worth a little pain. I nodded that I wanted this too.

"Jake, please. I want this, I need you. I know you love me. It'll be okay. I'm ready and I trust you."

"I promise to be gentle. I love you more than anything. Please tell me if I hurt you. I'll stop immediately."

He gently lowered himself so that I could feel the weight of his body pressing me down into the mattress. He was still supporting most of his weight on his one elbow, but used his free hand to touch and explore every inch he had so thoroughly ravished only moments before. I felt my need for him ignite under the careful touching and teasing of his fingers and palm.

I encouraged him by running my nails over his chest and back, kissing and licking his Adonis like chest; I loved teasing his nipples. He moaned and pressed his erection against my leg, trying to find relief in what little friction he could create with us like this. I reached down and wrapped my hand around him. Massaging and stroking him, trying to push him to the point where he would stop worrying and just- _act_. My need to feel him was quickly becoming unbearable. and If if I had the physical strength I would have flipped him over and straddled him like I had on the couch, and then riding him 'till he was screaming about _his_ "promised land".

But, I wasn't strong enough, so I focused on weakening his resolve to be so damned gentle. Rubbing and pulling. Cupping and exploring I had him moaning and calling my name. I couldn't imagine him being able to hold out much longer. I sure as hell couldn't. I remembered his plea from earlier to use my words. So I did. It was his undoing.

"Jakey, _please_. I need you. I need to feel _this_ deep inside me. How long do I have to suffer without you? _Please_, lover..."

I growled out the last plea. I think he likes it when I growl, because he growled right back. But, not the lusty, losing control growl I already knew so well. It was primal. Animalistic, animalistic; it was the growl of a wild wolf.

A little scared, but mostly turned on like crazy, I grabbed his ass with both hands and pressed him to me. He obliged willingly.

Repositioning himself over me, he took my mouth in a rough kiss that deepened and left our tongues warring with one another. He pressed his chest into mine and moaned into my mouth at the feel of our bodies which were slick with sweat. He balanced on one elbow and used his free hand to guide himself into position. He, then pressed his pelvis slightly forward so that his tip was just touching my opening. I raised my hips to meet him, begging him to mercifully continue. His eyes locked with mine, looking past my irises, deep into my soul and, never breaking our gaze, he kissed me deeply, passionately. Just as I was lost in the feel of kiss he pressed into me. I gasped. It was entirely the most amazingly pleasurable feeling, and at the same time, searingly painful. I gasped again, and my breathing became uneven, reacting to the pain.

Jake paused, and continued to kiss me with intense kisses- , urging me past the pain and back into the desire. Before too long the pain had faded beneath the growing need to feel more of him.

He could feel me tighten around him and began to gently press further into me. The pain was just a dim glimmer, a faint memory that was quickly fading as the warmth grew. Our moans and sound of our lovemaking came together like a song with complicated harmonies.

"Jake," I pleaded against his shoulder, "Please, more..."

He responded by pushing further and faster. T, the friction growing and building. As the friction grew so did his impatience. It, and it wasn't long before we were both crying out each other's names and shuddering.

Jacob collapse onto me, and we lay together like this for a while. I could feel him relaxing inside me, and I tightened around him. Reflex. He responded by reminding me just how much he filled me, sending us on another wave of desire.

After exhausting one another to the point where all we could do was touch, and kiss, and trace love letters on each other's slick skin, we fell asleep, each wrapped in the arms of the other's love.

At some point I awoke to his soft snore, his face pressed into my hair, which was- now dry. I reached up and fingered his hair -, damn, I loved his hair- and I thought back on the last 24 hours. I gazed unseeing out the window...

When I had woken up yesterday morning I was still a broken, empty being, lost in the darkness of a self imposed eternal, midnight. Seeking refuge from the night, I'd sought the comfort of my best friend, the one who knew me best. My first, ( and last,) motorcycle ride, a probable concussion, and multiple "unicorns" later; I lay there in the bed of my new best friend-slash-life love, wrapped in his loving arms, with the knowing that I'd never have to leave them again.

As that realization dawned, so did the new day. I watched as the sun rose on what would now be a life filled with eternal light. With Jacob Black as my sun, all my days would be filled with the light of the rising sun.

_**A/N: Thank you SOOO much for reading, and for the kind reviews! I love you all! **_

_**I'd love to know what you thought of my FIRST LEMON EVER! So go on and review, and... be gentle, PLEASE! (Jake was with Bella. Well, at first!)**_

_**Forever, Liz XOXOXO**_

_**P.S. I am working on a new story... keep an eye out for it or put me on author alert for "The Ride of Your Life"! It's AH/BxE Squeee! I lub cannon! See y'all on the flip side! **_


End file.
